The present invention relates to a packing line for producing twin packets.
Here and hereinafter, the term "twin" packet is intended to mean a packet consisting of two half packets which present respective foil wrappings, are connected to a single collar presenting a central accordion portion interposed between the half packets, and are arranged side by side inside the same outer wrapping.